Demons
by untouchable301
Summary: Shizuo has never been accepted. But the one who seems to hate him the most just so happens to be the one he really wanted to be accepted by. Izaya, whom he fights with. So one day, Shizuo stops. He ignores Izaya and shuts everyone out. Shinra worries about Shizuo, then realizes that Izaya seems to be slowly shriveling up. Izaya stays in town, seeming to look for something/one.
1. Chapter 1

**Demons**

**Prologue**

**Hi! This is my first story, so forgive me for errors and bad plot lines I'm not completely sure where to go with this, so sorry if events in the story are delayed or pushed forward.**

* * *

I'm a monster. I hurt people. But I hate violence. Truly and honestly.

My name is Shizuo Heiwajima. I am considered the monster of Ikebukuro. I am the strongest and also the most violent due to my temper. Even I'll admit it's a problem. My short fuse, that is. Most people fear me, and it annoys me. But the few who don't try to beat me up to look strong, although, they usually end up critically injured or worse. But I don't let it bother me because it is technically their fault, though. But the one who hates me the most is the one I really wish would accept me.

He and I met in our second year at Raira Academy. He was a transfer student that my friend Shinra had known and befriended previously. So Shinra decided to introduce us. Apparently, big mistake. We were at the football/soccer field, and I was walking down unsuspectingly when the boy ran towards me with a switch-blade and slashed me across the chest. He laughed maniacally and sprinted away as I chased him. This kind of behavior went on. He would do something to taunt me and I would chase him around Ikebukuro, throwing signs and such at him, until he would escape, usually unscathed. We got close enough for nicknames, however hateful they were, so I thought we could improve our relationship. 5 years have told me that, no, we probably won't.

It kills me every time he calls me a monster, but that is what I am so I accept it. He also calls me Shizu-chan, which I pretend to hate only because it might make me blush in front of him, and protozoan. In return, I call him flea, and louse, and occasionally, when I'm particularly angry, his real name, Izaya. That's right. He is Izaya Orihara, the one I want approval from the most. Also the one who would never in this lifetime give it. Life sucks.

Today is a Saturday, and I have weekends off, so I was just roaming the city. Better than doing nothing in my dingy apartment. I was kind of hoping to see Izaya, even a brute like me can miss someone, but it would probably be better if I didn't. I didn't want to fight today. So when I sensed him in the city, I decided to walk in the opposite direction. I walked randomly, crossing and turning and not paying attention to anything. But I suddenly looked up and blinked. I had been so busy staring into space and daydreaming, that I had inadvertently walked right to him. He was standing right in front of me, smirking at my surprised face.

"Sleepy today, aren't we, Shizu-chan," he said cheerfully. Deciding I really wanted this to stop, I turned around and made a beeline for the park. He followed with a slightly curious expression and I sighed. I couldn't outrun him, but maybe I could walk longer and tire him out. Anything to avoid the usual fight. Izaya's brow furrowed and he walked a little faster to my side. "Are you avoiding me?" he asked in a mockingly hurt voice. Oooohh, how I wished he would not touch me when I was doing exactly that. It made it so much harder to ignore him when I was already completely aware of him. I could sense his presence from a mile aw—"Earth to Shizuo," he said while tapping my head lightly. And I looked at him. I don't know what he saw in my suddenly aware face, but it wiped his smirk away.

I sighed, lowered my head, and kept walking, this time to my house. I needed to get away from this for a while. I walked and walked, not stopping to look back until I was there. And Izaya was gone. I sighed again, then climbed the stairs to my third story apartment and unlocked the door. I walked in, then climbed into my bed in my bedroom. This was all too much for me, and after 5 years, I was finally going to put an end to it.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! Please review and tell me what you think! Most of this will be from Shizuo's POV, because I understand him better, but there will be some from Izaya's POV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate the confidence boost, even if there aren't a lot. I'll keep this going for now, so keep following! Oh yeah, this one will be in Izaya's point of view.**

_Shizuo looked at me. He looked so sad just then that I dropped my grin. He sighed and looked away, but I was glad for it, so he wouldn't see my slightly hurt expression. The dang protozoan had done yet another thing unexpected. The one thing that was supposed to solid, his hate for me, had seemingly disappeared. So I could only look as he walked away, my smirk not coming back. In fact, one watching might say that I looked both worried and hurt just then._

I hate stupid Shizu-chan! He's never predictable like a human should be! But that face… he looked so sad. I don't even know why I care! This is so exasperating… I'm never like myself when I think about him!

I stomped on the ground. I had gone home yesterday in a depressed mood. It annoyed me because it showed just how much Shizu-chan got to me. Hoping to see him again and clear some of my bad mood away, I had gone to Ikebukuro again today in the early morning. But there was no sign of him. At one point I found myself standing in front of his door, but then I had to ask myself why I cared enough to go that far. So I walked home, thinking about the brute the whole way. When I reached my apartment in Shinjuku, I got on the computer t try and distract myself.

I got on one of my many social networking websites, one of my favorites. On here my name is Kanra, and I am a young girl in highschool. I randomly scrolled through my conversations, but none of the names stood out. I sighed and signed off. I looked at of my many cells, but my latest job was already done. I sighed again and flicked on the TV. Eventually I fell asleep, but the stupid protozoan even entered my dreams.

In the dream, I was in a meadow. I looked for something, someone, but I didn't know what I was looking for. I saw a flash of blond hair, and a bartender's suit. I started running, chasing the image, but suddenly the scene changed and I was falling. Shizuo was above me, turned away. I called out to him, and he turned to face me. I yelled at him to help me, but he just shrugged and started laughing. I screamed, but then the dream changed again. This time I was sitting on a bench kissing someone. Shizuo was walking towards me, and I tried to stop, but not soon enough. He showed an amused expression, then suddenly he was right by me, and he whispered in my ear, "Are you cheating on me, flea?" He then smirked and walked away. And then I was listening to a melancholy song about breaking up, and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

I woke up crying. A harsh knock on the door and my secretary Namie's annoyed shouting told me that it was morning. I hurriedly turned the TV off and shouted, "Just a minute, Namie-chan!" I ran upstairs to my bedroom, threw off my clothes, and put on some new ones, albeit a little slower than it sounds when I say that. I then paid a visit to the bathroom and checked my eyes in the mirror. I groaned. They were bloodshot. I heard Namie unlock the door with the key I gave her and mentally groaned this time. Acting like this by myself was fine and all, but I still had some kind of image to protect, even with Namie. So I rubbed my eyes with my sleeves and decided to just act like I hadn't gotten enough sleep. It would probably work, too, since I seemed to be so weak and slow.

I walked down the stairs, trying to put a cheerful feel in my stride and smile. "Namie-chan," I said in the best playful voice I could muster at the moment. "Aren't you supposed to wait until I invite you in?"

"I took your continued silence as consent." Wow. Namie-chan is no fun to play with at all. She always looks so bored. I frowned a bit, trying to think of one time I've seen her smile…. Nope. That only happens with her brother Seiji. Sheesh! Namie-chan should try loving more than one person. Like me! "Are you okay?" Namie-chan said while raising a brow.

I realized I had zoned out, then realized what she had said. "Namie-chan!" I said while jumping into her arms. "You do care!" She shoved me off and muttered something about what a jerk I was, and then continued organizing the papers I had purposely placed out of order a few days ago. "Meanie," I sniffled, then more brightly, "I'm going to go get Ootoro! Want some?"

"Sure," she muttered. She might have said more, but at that point I was already gone. I ran to the train station, only because I didn't think I had enough stamina to run all the way to Ikebukuro. I was there in 20 minutes, though. I did plan on going to Ootoro, but I was gonna put my newly found good mood to a good use. I was gonna look for Shizu-chan again. After all, even that protozoan can't afford to skip work. But I couldn't find him anywhere! Even when I found Tom-san, the brute's boss, he said that Shizuo had called in sick. My worries were slightly put off. Him being sick explained a lot. But I still had a nagging feeling that something was wrong. For the second time in 2 days, I found myself in front of Shizuo's apartment. I was about to knock, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. What if there was another reason for Shizuo's absence, and he was just avoiding me? I couldn't stand for that to be—Wait. Why am I even thinking something like that? I hate Shizu-chan, don't I?

While I was thinking something along these lines, Kasuka walked out of Shizuo's door. When he saw me he stopped. And the look he gave me could kill. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly. "My brother doesn't want to see you, if that's what you want." I tried to say something snarky, but he stopped me by continuing. "All you ever do is hurt my brother and mess up his life," he said. "So get the heck out of here and leave him alone." With that he stomped coldly down the stairs that lead up to the third floor. The whole time his expression was one of cold indifference.

My mood deflated just like that. Suddenly it wasn't worth it, and I ended up skipping the Ootoro. My stomach grumbled protestingly, but I didn't want to eat anything at the moment. I caught the train home, and when I arrived at my apartment, Namie was already gone. I climbed the stairs, shrugged out of my clothes and into my pajamas, and crawled into bed. I took out my cell phone and scrolled through my pictures until I found the ones of Shizuo. Some I had taken years ago in school to post online, although I never did, but I had never deleted them. In some he was sleeping, in one he was even changing, but my personal favorite was the one where he was forced to hold my hand, as the result of a lost bet. Those were the days, when I didn't have to worry about not seeing him, because he always came to school, and it wasn't hard to find him on weekends. Thinking about it, I realized I had become accustomed to always seeing Shizu-chan.

This once again started the train of thought that stated that we were enemies, and that we always fought. So why was I suddenly thinking this way? What triggered the change? And then I flashed back and saw Shizuo's sad face again. The way he had sighed and walked away with his head lowered dejectedly. As if he had lost the will to fight. I remembered again what Kasuka had said, how Shizuo didn't want to see me. That meant he had probably specifically talked about me and would mean he really had been avoiding me—Stop! I commanded myself. This train of thought was entirely too depressing. Eventually, I fell asleep, but nothing seemed to stop the thought that kept going through my head. Shizuo was avoiding me.

**Whew! I won't normally update this fast, but I need to make sure I continually work on it. I'm the kind of person that won't come back for a really long time if I don't, so I might update a lot. It also helps that I have about a month of summer vacation left. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about mistakes previously! I read through it after publishing (dumb, I know) and realized I had a few mistakes. I'll try to proofread before I publish this time. Also sorry for making Izaya so depressed. He'll get a happy ending though! Still working on how… but there will definitely be some Shizaya action soon. This is in Shizuo's POV.**

I seriously need to get some therapy. But then again, who would give therapy to someone like me? Celty! That's it! I need to ask Celty what to do. Celty always knows what to do, and she's the only one that wouldn't tease me by saying I have an unrequited love and such.

Kasuka left for work again yesterday, and he texted me today saying that he had taken care of someone who had been bugging me. I thanked him, but he wouldn't tell me who it was, so I was slightly annoyed. Still, it was probably better than how I would have solved it. Today was the second day I had called in sick for work, and I felt bad about it, but it was better than risking seeing Izaya. I still had to get rid of these feelings in order to fight with him again.

So I dressed casually to make myself harder to recognize, and headed out, making sure to avoid Tom, my boss and best friend. I found Celty at the center of the city, a big open area with a fountain surrounded by benches in the middle. She was sitting beside her motorcycle steed, so I figured she wasn't busy. I walked up to her and said, "Hey."

She replied by showing me her PDA, which read, 'What's up?' I smiled. Straight to the point, as always with Celty.

"I need some advice," I said nonchalantly. She told me, well, sort of told me, to explain. "It's about the flea…" I hesitated over the last bit, wondering if I really should tell her everything. 'Did you kill him?!' I could picture the worried look on her face when she said that, but it also confused me. "Haven't you seen him around?"

'Not since last week.' Flea was absent? That didn't sound like him at all. He was always up to something. So I asked what she meant. 'He hasn't made contact with anyone except his secretary, Namie, apparently. So you didn't kill him?' Somehow that last part made me kind of mad. I could never actually kill the louse; I only said so sometimes when I was angry at him. "No! This is about something else…" Still I hesitated, but the next message convinced me. 'Are you okay, Shizuo? You look kind of depressed.'

So I spilled. Told Celty all of my insecurities about Izaya, and asked for her advice on what I should do. When she kept backspacing was she was typing I knew Celty wasn't sure what she should say. But I didn't know if it was what to say or how to say it, so I waited. It seemed to be the former, judging from the response. 'You've been avoiding him, right?' I nodded. 'Izaya has also seemingly disappeared. No one can contact him. Shinra said he went to his house to check on him, but he wouldn't answer. Namie did, but she said Izaya wasn't well, or didn't want visitors, and that he was also going to give her a paid vacation or something.' Slowly this sunk in. When I started avoiding the flea, he started acting funny. "What?" I questioned. I knew they fit together somehow, but as much as I hate to admit, I am actually pretty dumb sometimes. 'He started acting funny because you are avoiding him.'

I could imagine the exasperated look Celty would've given me if she had a head. "Ohhhh," I said. "Wait. Why?" Again, the exasperated aura. 'He must feel at least something for you, because he isn't right when he doesn't see you. Understand? You need to go to him and sort this out.'

"What?" I shouted. After a few passers-by looked, I said more quietly, "That's insane!" She shook her helmet, and again said that I needed to talk this out with him. "What if it's something else? He would never let me live this down if he actually didn't care about me at all." She told me it was up to me, and I just sighed. "How about this. I won't purposefully avoid him, but I won't go to him either." It seemed to be fine with Celty because she left after that without further arguing.

So I spent the rest of the day at home watching TV. The next day I decided I would go to work again. When Tom asked how I was feeling, I said it had just been a cold, but strong enough for me to catch it so I had decided it better to stay home than have everyone sick. He didn't seem to completely buy it, but he left it at that. That's one of the things I like about Tom. He doesn't ask questions. A few times during the day, I knew the louse was in the city, and after lunch, I swear he followed me everywhere, but he never interfered, so I decided to leave him alone. I said I wouldn't avoid him, and technically I didn't. He wasn't actually approaching me.

The same happened for a few days, although soon I knew he was close even when I was at my house. So I decided to conduct an experiment. It turns out I am slightly smart after all. I ding-dong-ditched my neighbors, leaving a basket of fruit to ensure they would open the door, even if they checked for who was there. And low-and-behold, the door to my right now belonged to Izaya Orihara. Now I knew something was up, even if I didn't want to admit it. I had to tell him. But tomorrow would probably be better.

I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. Then it was time for bed. I decided I wanted to leave earlier than him, because I was sure he would follow me and find me anyways, so I set my alarm for 4:00. I would need all the time I could get to prepare myself for telling this big secret, so I would just tell him when he found me.

**Hahahahaha! I am amazing! Next chapter I promise for all the Shizaya you could hope for, and a few tears… Sorry to Shizuo fans, for making him seem dumb at one part. But I did make him smart at one part! Please review and tell me any ideas for future chapters! *Bows* Thank you very much! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I feel really bad because I haven't updated for days, even though technically most people wait a week to update again. **** The beginning of the week is always so busy, and now I have to compete for the computer with my brothers and sister. And of course, my mom has to be fair and give us thirty minute timers. So, long story short, I haven't really been focused. I know (hope) that some of you have been waiting for this, so here it is. Shizuo's POV, but may change in the middle to Izaya's POV.**

4:00 in the morning, sure enough, I heard my alarm going off. I groaned and got up. I was sooooo not looking forward to work. But I was going to confront Izaya. My heart fluttered a little bit, and I don't know if it was nervousness or excitement. For all I know it could have been both.

I rolled over, and fell off my bed. Okay, now I was awake. Falling off a bed can do that to you, you know. I got up and put on one of my bartender suits from Kasuka. Amazingly enough, he didn't know I had been fired yet, so I wasn't ready to let him down yet. Maybe I should tell him, but he buys me almost everything. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, opting against breakfast, seeing as I still had butterflies.

For the whole duration of the day, I was a nervous wreck. All the people owing money immediately gave up, perhaps sensing my mood was off, and not in a good way. But most of the time, I couldn't sense Izaya. When Tom finally let me go early, I was about ready to have a nervous breakdown, and that would be quite the sight to see, believe me. I walked around trying to get up my courage, because I had finally found Izaya at the park, but nothing seemed to help. So I just went, "Screw it," and ran to the park. By then, it was around 7:00, but I knew he was still there. As if waiting for something.

When I finally found exactly where in the park he was, he was sleeping on a bench. His face was so peaceful, but then he whimpered and his face scrunched up in a pained look. Almost instinctively, I picked him up, bridal style, nervousness flying away. Izaya cuddled into my chest, and he regained his peaceful look. "Tch, stupid flea. You worried me," I said, feeling warmth crawl up my neck to my face.

I carried him back to my apartment and laid him on my bed. I pulled one of my futons I used for when Kasuka came over to stay the night, and laid myself down, not even thinking about the fact that I hadn't eaten anything all day, or that I was still in my suit. Heck, I couldn't have cared less about all of that just then. I dreamed of the louse that night.

We were in Ikebukuro, doing our usual chase. But there was something there I hadn't noticed before. His smile was genuine when he was turned away from me. It wasn't his mocking smirk, or the maniacal laugh, but a genuine smile. And I laughed. Then he stopped suddenly at the edge of a roof. I crashed into him, and felt the joy quickly turn to fear as we fell, Izaya being below me. I quickly turned so I would take the fall, and smiled up at him. He looked at me with a worried expression. The roof had been 5 stories, and I had never fallen that distance before, so I had no idea whether I would survive or not. But I was happy my last memories would be of Izaya. But then he started crying. I hugged him to me and murmured that it would be okay, and right before we hit, I kissed his lips and then pulled him to my chest, ensuring that I would absorb the impact as much as possible.

I woke with a slow realization that I wasn't in the bed of my current rented apartment, but it was similar. The last thing I remembered was dreaming that Shizuo was holding me close and saying it would be okay before he kissed me and we hit the ground. I started crying again as I remembered the full length of the dream.

It wasn't until I heard a moan that I looked around, tears now silently streaming down my face, eventually coming to a stop. And then I saw Shizuo! I didn't think, I just threw myself on him. He was alive! Even though I knew it was a dream, I had still thought for a few minutes that he had actually died. He moaned again, slowly opening his eyes. When he did, a blush slowly crept up his face. Looking down at where I was kneeling, I saw why, and quickly moved, a blush creeping a little more speedily up my face.

Suddenly, he pulled me to his chest and hugged me. "Shizu-chan!" I gasped. But whatever I might've said was drowned out by a kiss as sudden as the hug. He pulled back slowly, look at me carefully. I realized what he was doing fairly slowly. He was searching for acceptance! But at my confused look he turned away and started to get up. But I wouldn't let him. I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him towards me again. I looked into his eyes and kissed him. Then we both closed our eyes and deepened the kiss. He bit my lip, as if asking permission, and I granted it.

But all good things must come to an end. Shizuo's phone rang, and I could tell he didn't want to get it, but I pushed him towards it. "It might be important," I whispered breathily. He reluctantly grabbed it and said, "Hello?" He paused, listening, and then said he would be there. He hung up and I asked him what it was about. "My boss wants to meet up at the park at 9:00."

I looked at Shizu-chan's alarm clock, and told him he should probably get ready. He sighed, then, "Flea, will you stay here?" I was surprised at the question, but the answer was easy. "Of course," I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. But he still had one more question. "Why'd you kiss me?" I froze for a second, remembering suddenly all the nights I had spent depressed because I had thought Shizuo had been avoiding me. "I think I love you," I whispered, trying so hard to see a reaction that I almost missed the reply. "I love you, too," he whispered back, his low voice sending chills down my spine.

I looked into his eyes, and saw that he meant it. I kissed him again, trying to cover up the fact that I was blushing as much as he was. "Will you, Izaya Orihara, marry me?" he practically breathed onto my lips, kneeling on one knee as he looked at me. "Hmmm," I said thoughtfully, "I think that will be a yes." He gave a breathtaking smile, and took advantage of my open mouth by slipping in his tongue as he kissed me.

'**You may kiss the bride' is what I kept thinking as they kissed, so I decided to at least come close. Thanks for reviews and favorites and follows, I really appreciate them. Thanks for any and all encouragement! **


End file.
